


Coronatime Baby!

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough Loves Stanley Uris, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, COVID-19, Comedy, Coronavirus, Crazy Patrick Hockstetter, Cuddling, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fucking 23 pages of this shit, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, Quarantine, Racist Henry Bowers, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stenbrough, also Mike Hanlon because he's the best boi, ben Hanscom is a mom, congrats fam, it's 4:36 and I need sleep, its fine tho, its soft, omg u read this far, some frisky content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College Au where the Losers club gets sent back to Derry during the quarantine. A slightly crack fic with a niche plot that you never asked for but received anywaysaka Richie and Eddie getting together while Stan and Bill get together because what else would you do during a pandemic
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Coronatime Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I just wanted to put a few things out there and say I hope everyone is doing well and that everyone is staying safe. Blease know that although I make light of the situation here I don't think that the Coronavirus is a joke sksksk 
> 
> Anyways I saw this trend on insta and decided to write the Losers stuck in Quarantine, so enjoy!

Eddie Kaspbrak knew better than most that the threat of disease was not one to take lightly. Take, for example, the AIDS epidemic. His mother had gone through the hassle of telling him almost every day what kind of things happen when diseases spread. All he knew was “gay bad” and “gay= death by AIDS.” Of course, Sonia hadn’t considered telling him about mass hysteria, or misinformation, or any of the other side effects of a pandemic. I guess deep down she assumed that Eddie would never have to face a pandemic and that he didn’t need to know these things. And oh was she wrong. 

The news of this so-called “Coronavirus'' had spread across their campus like wildfire. Especially considering the young, promising Edward was a bio major. It was big stuff when China went on quarantine, and Eddie was left feeling uneasy for the majority of February. The only person who seemed able to cheer him up was Richie Tozier. He would have just the right corona joke to lighten up the situation, even if it usually revolved around “Boomer's gettin' turnt.” Richie had been helping Eddie get over his fears since grade school, after all. 

The rest of the Losers didn’t really have that many concerns for the new Coronavirus. Stan was the only one who seemed half interested and was often the one to inform the group of the latest updates. Mike was the one who read up on it though, and he could easily spit statistics at any given moment. Mike was always like this, always looking for more info when things went to shit. He would make a great journalist someday. 

One rainy day all of the Losers decided to eat lunch in the common area. It was around 1:00, and they were eating lunch as usual. Somehow most of their lunch schedules usually lined up, which was very unusual for a group of seven. Eddie was eating some cafeteria spaghetti, which Richie claimed was a cruel act of cannibalism. 

“Oh shut up, Richie. You know I hate it when you call me that.” 

“Oh my bad, Edwardo. Do you prefer that name instead?” Richie said with a smile. Eddie found himself blushing and cursed himself internally. Richie knew Eddie hated the name “Eddie Spaghetti,” but deep down he knew that he kind of liked it. 

“When are you two going to ‘bone it out’ as the youngsters would say?” Stan said calmly. Eddie choked on his spaghetti noodle. 

“Holy shit, Uris. That’s an awfully big question to ask, especially after your recent bone sesh with señor Denbrough last night.” 

Bill blushed at this, and Stan rolled his eyes. “Yeah right dickard, maybe in your wet dreams.”

“Could we not talk about wet dreams at the luncheon?” asked Ben. he was the mom of the group, and he always kept them in check. 

“Yeah, c’mon guys. I’m trying to read up on this Coronavirus stuff.” Mike added. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Beverly said as she stuffed ramen noodles in her face. 

“I dunno man. It’s already in the U.S.” Mike responded. 

“Really? Oh shit.” 

“Wait, it's in the U.S? Are we all going to get it? Because I have asthma, which is a preexisting condition and if I get it I’m probably gonna die-” Eddie was rambling again, and his thoughts once again went back to AIDs. If only his psychotic mother hadn’t used scare tactics to keep him in check. 

Richie’s demeanor changed very quickly, and he grabbed Eddie’s hands in his own. “Hey, it’s going to be ok Eds. it’s in Seattle, and we’re all the way across the map. You’re not going to die, man. Especially not on my watch.” 

“Thanks, Richie.”

It was only a few days later that schools across America began to close down. Eddie held his breath as all of the Losers gathered around Bill’s tv. For once more than Stanley and Mike were interested in the updates. 

The newscaster revealed that all schools would be shutting down the next Monday, and Eddie found himself buried in Richie’s shoulder. The announcement ended in suggestions of self quarantining and a reminder to wash your hands and stay safe. 

“Damn,” was all Mike could say. 

After a while, the deafening silence was intruded by the sound of Ben’s voice offering to drive them all back to Derry in his minivan. The red minivan, named Sheila, was probably one of the best purchases he would ever make. They all agreed and went their separate ways back to their own rooms. 

Bill and Stan went back to their room, which they shared. They were lucky enough to dorm with each other. “T-this is c-crazy! I n-never t-thought it would g-g-get this bad.” Bill admitted once they had shut their door. 

“I know right? Who would’ve thought schools in Maine would close. We’re so isolated.” 

“I know. S-so, I w-was w-w-wondering-” his stutter always got worse when he was nervous. Stan knew to give him his time, though. “If I c-c-could m-maybe s-stay at y-your p-place a few n-nights when q-q-quarantined?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to have you over. My parents love you anyway. You’d just be stuck with me for a while.” Stan gave him a gentle smile. 

“There are w-worse things I could be s-stuck with,” Bill said dumbly, and he gave Stan a big goofy smile. “T-thank you S-stan. 

“Hey, no problem Bill. You’ll just have to help me stock up my house.” 

“S-sure thing,” Bill intended on keeping that promise. 

The ride home to Derry was about an hour-long, and Stan spent the entire time texting Richie. Although they were sitting right next to each other, their conversation had to be kept secret. Bill was laying on Stanley’s shoulder, snoring loudly in the back seat. Richie sat next to Stan, at the opposite window seat than Bill. Eddie and Mike sat in the two seats in front of them, and Beverly called shotgun next to Ben. Everyone knew they had a fling junior year, but they refused to talk about it openly. Richie just noticed that Beverly was a whole lot happier when Ben was around. 

Stan: I just don’t know what to do! I told him he could stay at my place for goodness sake!!!!!  
Richie: Holy shit Uris why would you do that!! Doesn’t he know???

Stanley had only told Richie about the ‘incident’ that took place their senior year. When Bill started to notice that Stan’s clothes weren’t so neatly ironed, he’d just assumed he was changing his look. When he noticed that he looked more tired than usual, he assumed he was stressed about college. When he noticed that Stan didn’t let him walk him home anymore, or stopped inviting the Losers over altogether, he’d just assumed he was disinterested in him. He would’ve never in a million years guessed the truth. 

Stan: Richie, you’re the only one that knows. 

Richie: I’m sorry Stan. I really am. You’re just gonna have to tell him the truth :/ 

Stan: :((( but he looks so peaceful right now, I can’t mess this up, man 

Richie: Well he’s gonna find out about this as soon as Ben stops the van. Wouldn’t you want him to hear it from you and not your dumb parents?

Stan: You’re right. But if I tell Bill you have to tell Eddie you’re bi. We deal with this together ok? Deal? 

Richie thought for a moment, dwelling on his options. Stan was always so stubborn. 

Richie: fine. It’s a deal, you little devil 

There were only twenty minutes left of the trip, and Stan gently woke up Bill. “Hey man, there’s something I have to explain to you.” 

Bill’s hair was disheveled, and his freckled face was flushed with a tad of pink from his rest. Stan thought it was absolutely adorable. 

“S-sure thing S-s-stan,” he said gently, half-awake but trying his best to pay attention. 

The other Losers were preoccupied, to say the least. Richie had popped his earbuds in, listening to his old-timey cassette tape, but he was secretly listening to Stan’s conversation. If you’d asked him about his eavesdropping, he probably would’ve said: “Well sister, good tea is good tea. Sometimes you just can’t miss your oppertuni-tea to get some good gossip.” in his valley girl voice. This would’ve been an act though because Richie did really care about Stan. He was his best friend, and he’d even had a brief crush on him at one point. Richie cared about his life, and always wanted the best for him. 

Eddie, on the other hand, was playing a sad two-player game of Uno with Mike. They both had in earbuds too, yet they were listening to far more modern music. Eddie was listening to Conan Gray, humming Crush Culture while Mike dealt the cards. He was listening to Ariana Grande, which was a secret he kept from the rest of the group. Richie had once told him that Ariana had “been in the microwave too long,” and that he could “not stan such a person.” Mike knew he was just joking, but he decided to keep his music to himself from that day onwards. 

Stan knew that Mike liked Ariana, just because he knew things. His thoughts were on simple things like these when Bill rubbed his eyes for the fourth time. Stan just couldn't bring himself to share his worst secret. But now he’d gone and messed everything all up, all because of this stupid coronavirus. 

Just then his phone lit up with a message from Richie, “just do it Stan the man, man up and tell him.” 

And just like that, the secret flowed out of him like a faucet. “Bill, you can’t stay with me during quarantine because my parents kicked me out.” he sighed in relief, it was nice to finally come clean to Bill. 

Bill, on the other hand, was instantly grasping Stan’s hands as his face filled with worry. “W-w-what? W-w-why didn’t y-you t-t-t-tell m-me?” 

“I was embarrassed, ashamed even. I thought you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore if you knew. I’m sorry I lied to you, Bill.” Stan looked away from his worried friend. 

“You r-r-really t-think I’m t-t-that s-shallow? We’re r-r-roommates S-stan! Y-you could s-stay at m-my h-house!” 

“And they were roommates,” Richie said under his breath. Stan pinched him in the thigh. 

“You were just so excited to stay with me. I couldn’t take that away from you.” Stan’s voice was starting to break, which meant tears would be flooding soon. Great. 

“I only w-wanted to s-s-stay with y-you because m-my h-h-house is s-so empty. M-my p-p-p-parents are away r-right now in N-New York. V-v-visiting my f-family. I d-d-didn't;t w-want to b-b-be alone. S-stay with m-me and I w-won’t be alone anymore. Ok?” Bill’s stutter was starting to calm down now, thankfully. The two embraced, and Richie smiled to himself. 

“Yeah, I didn’t hear a ‘no homo’ before that lustful embrace.” curse his big mouth, he thought when he realized he’d spoiled the moment. 

“Oh shut up Richard.” Stan wasn’t upset now, especially now that he knew what Eddie had come. It was Richie’s turn to tell Eddie he was bi. 

When Ben dropped them all off at their separate houses, trouble started to really begin. Firstly, Eddie was trapped in the tower that was his bedroom. Sonia was a monster, but nobody knew what she was really capable of doing. She greeted Eddie at the door and slammed it behind him. She took all of his luggage and banned him to his room. 

“I have to wash all of this before you can have it back. This coronavirus can live on clothes for hours,” she said worriedly. 

“If that’s so then I probably already have it. Why take all these precautions when you’ve already been exposed to me?” he asked challengingly. 

“Don’t sass me, boy. You know better than to do that. Now, go to your room. I don’t care that you’re an adult, when you’re in my house you follow my rules. Go lay down and I’ll come up later with dinner.” 

“Fine,” he said defiantly. This coronavirus was really putting a damper on his mood. 

Richie: Stan the deal doesn’t count because you violated the law sorry not sorry 

Stan: wdym I told him they kicked me out 

Richie: but you didn’t tell him they kicked you out cause you’re gay 

Stan: it didn’t exactly come up… and that was never our deal anyways. You have to tell Eddie the truth, man. Tell him how you feel!! 

Richie: and face crippling rejection? No way Jose 

Stan: :/// It’s coronatime, man. Anything can happen 

Richie: ~ ~  
O O  
\-----/ tell that to señor Denbrough budster 

Stan: touché lil dicky 

Richie: gtg Edster is a-callin' five minutes and he already misses me 

Stan: Just answer the damn phone 

“Hey, Eddie spaghetti! Miss me already?” 

“I guess so.” 

Richie was momentarily surprised at the response. “O-oh?” 

“Yeahh… Anyways, my mom is going all tangled and locked me in my room… was wonderin’ if you wanted to come over again tonight, like the good ol’ days.” 

“Oh yeah? Bet!” Richie remembered back to high school when he would climb a tree to get to Eddie’s window almost every night. Man those were the good ol’ days. 

“Then it’s a go?” 

“Affirmative, soldier. But only if I can bring my killer smolder.” 

Eddie sighed at the imagery, Richie as Flynn Ryder, what the fuck did college do to his brain? “Whatever dude.” 

“Wow. I’m so genuinely hurt right now. How could you ‘dude’ me? The straightest term known to mankind? I’m so hurt Eddie.” 

Eddie smiled, “so does that imply that you aren’t straight?” 

“Uhh gotta go! Your mom’s callin’!” 

That might’ve been the worst way to ever end a conversation. 

Stanley and Bill were still unpacking all of their stuff when the sun set. Bill told Stan he could sleep on the pullout couch, and he thanked him profusely. 

“I’m sorry that I lied to you about all this,” Stan said nervously, picking at his once perfectly manicured thumbs. Anxiety will do that to ya sometimes. 

“Hey, it’s ok, S-stan. You d-d-don’t have to k-keep apologizing.” Bill had a warm smile on his face, and Stan felt instantly better about the whole situation. “Let’s see w-what’s for din din, hmm,” Bill flung the fridge open and cringed at its emptiness. “Uhh, v-vodka, expired orange juice, some uhh- bagels I t-think? Oop- those are expired t-too.” 

“Let’s go to the store and pick up some things before they run out.” 

“G-good idea.” 

They hopped into Bill’s mom’s car. Thankfully, both his parents had driven to New York in his dad’s ugly truck, which didn’t make sense since the mileage on it was shit and it took a lot of gas. His mom’s Prius would do the job quite well. They pulled up at the local Walmart to find it filled to the brim with Karens. 

“We should really wear masks or something,” Stan suggested. 

“I d-don’t have anything we could use,” Bill replied. 

“Here,” Stan pulled two scarves out from under the chair after looking around for a while. “It looks like your mom gets cold easily.” 

“T-thanks.” 

They walked inside the Walmart only to find the scariest sight imaginable. The shelves were almost empty, and people were running around everywhere. They quickly grabbed a cart, which Bill pushed. They wrapped the scarves around their nose and mouth before entering the battlefield. 

“Holy shit,” Bill muttered. 

“This is insane,” Stan responded. In the front of the store was a few spare bottles of hand sanitizer that you could attach to your bag, and Stan grabbed that shit up. They made their way down the first non-empty isle, grabbing Oreos, and Dr. Pepper. It was the only junk food left. Next, they got as much fruit as they could find, because Stan insisted on keeping a healthy diet despite the pandemic. What they saw next was shocking, and truly unfortunate. There was no toilet paper left, and Bill was out at home. 

“Oh, shit- w-what are we g-gonna do?” 

“I have a plan,” Stan said quietly. Nearby, a lady in her mid-forties had three giant packs of toilet paper stacked on top of each other. When she turned away to pick up some bananas, Stan made his move. He grabbed it up and ran as fast as he could. He chucked it into the cart before pushing Bill to run with him. “Go- go- go!!” 

“Hey! Come back bitch!” she yelled, but they were already gone. 

“T-t-that was amazing! I didn’t know y-you h-h-had it in you!” Bill said excitedly. 

“I didn’t either!” Stan admitted. 

They picked up the last two boxes of Capri Suns, a thing of bottled water, a grey throw blanket and new bird book for Stan, and a few boxes of box pasta and mac n cheese for later. Milk was eventually located, but it was in the depths of the store. Butter and applesauce too. 

Almost two hours later and the two were finally at the checkout. Bill paid with his dad’s extra credit card, the one he left behind for ‘emergencies.’ This seemed to qualify as an emergency since the whole world is in a pandemic. 

It was dark by the time they got home, or whatever they wanted to call their new living arrangement. The two of them worked together in unloading groceries, a chore Georgie never liked doing. He too was in New York with their parents, which worried Bill. Mike said New York was getting hit pretty hard, and that the whole city might go on lockdown. 

Stan suggested that they drink the vodka, and Bill happily obliged. About an hour later they were cuddling on the couch, unloading their deepest secrets. 

“In the spirit of full disclosure, we should tell our deepest secrets,” Stan’s words were slurred, but he was sober enough to remember the following conversation. 

“Ok, Stan. You f-first,” Bill replied drunkenly. He could usually hold his alcohol pretty well, but right now he was basically gone. He too would remember the conversation, though. 

“Ok. So for like half of high school, I lived with Richie,” Stan admitted, laughing as he spoke. 

“W-wait what? W-why didn’t you t-tell me?” Bill was kind of hurt at this truth. 

“I thought you would hate me. You were on the football team for goodness sake.” 

“Why would I hate you for getting kicked out?” Bill asked with genuine worry, clarity shining through his drunkenness. 

“Because you beautiful dum dum, my parents kicked me out cause they found out I’m gay,” Stan said lazily, booping Bill’s nose when an awkward silence followed. 

“Oh my g-god.” was all he could say. 

“Yep. They found me suckin 'face with Patrick Hockstetter. Patrick fucking Hockstetter,” Stan admitted, slightly embarrassed. 

“You dated Patrick?” Bill asked curiously. 

“No- we just made out a few times. It was never any good though because he was in love with Henry, and I was in love with you.” Stan’s eyes grew wide when he realized what he had said, and he brought his hands to his mouth. “Oh god! I’m so sorry Bill! I didn’t mean to say that!” 

Bill stood up, leaving Stanley on the couch. “I’m g-g-gonna get you some water. You’re drunk, Stan.” 

He wiped tears from his eyes as he filled the glass. No, of course, Stan didn’t mean it. He was drunk, and he probably didn’t mean it. Yes, that had to be the case. 

“D-drink up, man. I’ll h-help you with the h-hangover tomorrow. J-just s-sleep, ok?” 

Bill raced upstairs to his old room, graced by the nostalgia it brought back. He texted the first person he thought could help. He was aware of when his foot tripped on the way up the stairs, and of how strange he was acting. In his mind, he thought he was thinking and speaking logically, but he was definitely too drunk to type. 

Bill: I need your halp. Stan drunk n he said he lobes me. What do I do? 

Mike: Bill, are you seriously drunk on our first night in quarantine? And oh my god he said what?? 

Bill: Stan said he loves be what do do? 

Mike: Well you tell him when he’s sober- erm when you're both sober- how you feel. 

Bill: ok. I’m sleep now gooodnight buddy 

Mike: goodnight Bill. This is all going to be ok. 

Stan frantically texted Richie as he buried himself into the newly purchased grey blanket. The panic was sorta there, but the reality of the situation hadn’t fully set in. Stupid, was all he could think. Now he had to stay in quarantine with someone who thinks he’s a freak. 

Stan: Richieeee 

Richie: What do you want I’m about to sneak into Eddie’s room ;) 

Stan: I did an oopsie 

Richie: Oh? 

Stan: I told Bill I’m in love with himmm by mistake!! I didn’t mean tooo just slipped out ya know? 

Richie: By god, are you actually drunk right now? Last time you got drunk Henry Bowers punched you in the face!! 

Stan: yes Richard I am currently intoxicated 

Richie: oh man, just explain it to him tomorrow. He’ll understand, he always does 

Stan: He’s gonna hate me and I’m stuck in quarantine with him for god only knows how long

Richie: Take it as an easy time to ‘get it on’ if you know what I mean ;))) 

Stan: :|

Richie: :) It’ll be ok don’t freak out about it, just get some rest 

Stan: finee don’t have too much fun with Eddie 

Richie: :0 

He’d been texting and walking, not even noticing his surroundings until he ran smack dab into Henry Bowers himself; speak of the devil. He tripped and practically fell into him, but Henry was strong enough to stay standing upright. 

“Watch where you’re going, flamer. I didn’t know you and your group of faggy friends were back in town,” Henry spat at him, pushing the beanpole off of him. 

“Sorry budster didn’t see you there in that camouflage get up you got goin’ on. What are you doing out here, anyway? The farm is at least a few miles out from here.” 

“Watch your mouth, idiot. Same old kid from highschool- damn, some people never change.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Richie asked defensively. 

“You think we all haven’t noticed? The fucking loser jokes, the same goddamned Hawaiian shirts? You’re exactly the same!” Henry was flailing his hands dramatically as he spoke. 

“Since when did you become so observant? Why do you even care about me anyway? And you never answered my fucking question, which is why the fuck are you standing outside Eddie’s house?” Richie was growing worried but did his best to cover it up. 

“Well, if it’s really that important to you- my old man is sick. These fuckos are the only people crazy enough to have the medicine to treat him. I’m not takin’ him to no doctor in these times. He’ll get that stupid Chinese virus.” Henry’s voice was lower now, and he didn’t really know why he was telling him all of this. 

Richie felt his shoulders relax a little bit. “Oh- alright then. Just so you know, this doesn’t change anything. You’re still the same too. That same closeted asshole who pretended to give zero fucks but in actuality everyone’s opinion mattered to you. You fucking racist piece of shit- you can’t say fucking ‘Chinese virus’ for god's sake.” 

“You think you’re a psychologist now, huh? Just cause you took the easiest fucking major doesn’t make you any better than me.” Henry said coldly. 

“At least I fucking went to college. You always said you’d go to the police academy but here you are, pretending to be a sheriff just because your dad is sick. So go the fuck away. These streets don’t need your patrolling. I know you’re not only here for the Kaspbraks and they’re probably asleep anyway. It’s two in the fucking morning.” 

Henry felt himself getting angry. “Don’t you talk about my dad fuckface. Just because we were friends in elementary school doesn’t mean you can talk to me like that.” 

“Oh yeah?” Richie knew he was crossing the line, but something about being outside of Eddie’s house, no- protecting Eddie’s house gave him the confidence to step up to his high school tormentor. “And don’t call me gay when we both know the truth.” The line was officially crossed, Richie’s big mouth got the best of him for the last time. 

Henry was not about to back down now. “Oh yeah? And what’s that exactly?” 

“Beverly saw you and Patrick getting handsy in the woods way back in 8th grade-” but he was cut off by the punch of pain that exploded across his left cheek, sending his glasses flying into the air. He was on the ground now, winded, with a splitting headache from the impact his head made with the ground. 

“What the fuck man,” he muttered, trying to get up. Henry kicked him in the sides though, keeping him on the ground in front of him like some wounded animal. 

“Don’t ever call me gay again, ok? You can’t protect yourself, so I can’t imagine you’d be able to protect your stupid boyfriend either. Skip town if you know what’s good for ya.”

Henry walked away to a nearby bush, where Patrick Hockstetter emerged from. “Well would you look at this, little Richie Tozier is back in town. Is Uris with you? Or did his parents not let him back when they found out he was homo.” 

“Wouldn't you like to know (weather boy),” Richie patronized from his spot on the pavement. 

Patrick rolled his eyes and approached Richie, squatting down next to him. Henry followed, and spit onto Richie’s face, the absence of his glasses meant he had no protection from the spray. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Why don’t you answer him, fuck face. Or would you rather we drag Eddie outside and ask him.” Henry said menacingly. 

“Fine,” Richie said angrily. “He’s staying with Bill. Happy now?” 

Patrick felt a pang of jealousy, and Henry spoke for him. “Well tell him he can’t hide! We’re comin' for him-” 

“Hey! Get off of him!” Eddie yelled from his bedroom window, risking the off chance of waking his mother. 

The two boys surprisingly ran off, leaving one beaten Richie scrambling up from the ground. He wiped the spit off his face and groped for his glasses. Once he found them he climbed up the same forgiving tree that led to Eddie’s window. He almost fell as he climbed inside, but somehow he made it. “Hey, Eds.” 

“Holy shit are you ok??” Eddie asked instantly. 

“Ok, so we’re skipping the pleasantries- got it,” Richie said with what little humor he had left. 

Eddie sat him down on his bed and used his phone flashlight to begin examining the damage. 

“Hey Dr. K, just like old times-” 

“Jesus Richie,” his fingertips grazed the forming bruise on Richie’s cheek, and he winced in pain. “You got into it with Bowers in front of my house?” 

“Long story,” he said simply. 

“Well I have time,” Eddie responded. 

His room was still the same light yellow, but the moonlight made it look more like a white. His room was slightly messy from the unpacking, but it was basically the same. His succulent plants and medical diagrams, the scent of lemon hand sanitizer, the old comic books scattered across his dark wooden dresser. Same old same old. The familiarity was calming, almost welcoming even. 

“Why was he in front of my house?” Eddie asked again when Richie didn’t answer. 

“I- uhh,” Richie tried to gather his thoughts, but his headache was growing worse. He was distracted by Eddie’s long eyelashes, his freckles that were starting to appear since winter was finally over. Spring was finally here, and spring meant Eddie. Shit- that was fucking gay. “He wanted to steal from you guys I think. Meds for his dad. But Patrick was there too. I think they were meeting- to hook up I presume.” 

“What? That’s crazy!” 

“I know! And they kept asking for Stan-” oh shit, Eddie didn’t know he was gay. 

“Why? What do they got against Stan?” Eddie asked. 

“I dunno but I’d imagine it isn’t good.” wow, what an epic save! 

“Richie, no more talking,” Eddie said gently. “Follow my finger,” Eddie said as he moved his pointer finger back and forth in front of Richie’s eyes. “Yikes, you didn’t follow very well. You might have a concussion.” Eddie was trying his best to act cool about it but in actuality, he was freaking out. Richie could’ve suffered permanent brain damage, had internal bleeding, or god knows he could’ve ruptured a fucking aneurysm! 

“Holy shit,” was all Richie said. 

“Hey- I said no talking. I’m serious, man. Trying to concentrate could make your headache 10 times worse,” Eddie tried his best to retain from rambling. 

“The only thing I can concentrate on is your mom,” Richie muttered. 

“Oh shut up,” Eddie said half-heartedly. “Tomorrow we’ll talk about this more. Just get some rest, please, for my sake.” 

“Anything for you Eds.” 

Richie fell asleep on Eddie’s bed, too tired and weak to move anywhere else. Eddie finished bandaging him up, carefully disinfecting the multiple cuts Bower’s had left. He must’ve been wearing some sort of ring, because Richie’s face looked like a cat went to town. 

But fuck did he look cute. Eddie remembered all of those high school nights that Richie would fall asleep before he could kick him out. He was always gone the next morning when his mom got him up for school, but he always left a note. Eddie had kept all of them, in a special pink box he hid on the top shelf of his closet. Fuck. He’d liked Richie for so long he forgot the heartache of being alone with him again. They’d drifted apart towards the end of high school, and it carried into college. Stan and Richie had gotten super close for some reason, and Mike swore that Richie had a crush on him. Mike and Eddie got close too, along with Bill. The three of them sorta had to when the group started splitting. Bev and Ben were too wrapped up in each other to notice the divide. 

Eddie never knew why Stan started walking home with Richie, or why they sat with each other at lunch, or why they went bird watching after school sometimes. All he knew was the painful jealousy that it caused him, and the horrible resentment he had towards one of his closest friends. And god it was hard to hate Stan. he was practically the perfect guy, curly light brown hair with flawless skin, he would date anyone he wanted. Eddie wasn’t the only one affected by Stozier either- Stozier being the code name Mike and Bill had come up with. Bill called the two of them almost every night after practice, complaining about Stan and Richie and how he wished he’d asked Stan out sooner. Mike consoled both of them, and Eddie had admitted his crush on Richie. After those days you could consider Mike a therapist from all the second-hand heartache he received on the daily. 

Richie stirred awake and Eddie was pulled out of his memories. 

“Eddie spaghetti, what time is it? Why aren’t you asleep?” Richie muttered as he wiped his eyes. His glasses were on Eddie’s floor, and they had a crack in them from the beating. There was no way in coronatime that he could get those fuckers fixed. 

“Uhh it’s 4:20,” Eddie said after checking his watch. 

“Tehe,” said Richie. 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Eddie, I think I need to tell you something.” The sleep deprivation from college had Richie in a new state of wack from finally sleeping again. 

“Oh really? And what might that be?” Don’t have a girlfriend don’t have a girlfriend- 

“I like you. A lot.” He sighed after realizing what he’d done. 

“Oh?” was all he could say. His heart was racing and the realization hadn’t kicked in. He’d waited fricken years for this. 

“Yeah. Also, I’m bisexual,” Richie added while making a sad finger gun and peace sign. 

“I’m totally gay, but nobody knows so-” Eddie broke his train of thought, realizing he hadn’t confessed his feelings for Richie in return. “Also I like you too. Alot alot.” 

“Really? I thought you avoided me because I’m annoying.”

“I avoided you because I thought you were dating Stan,” Eddie said guiltily. 

“Oh. I thought you liked Mike. Can I tell you another secret?” 

“Go for it,” Eddie said jokingly. 

“I was with Stan a lot because his parents kicked him out. Also, he’s totally gay for Bill. Damn it’s so good to get that off my chest, but I feel bad for telling you-” 

“Man Bill is so gay for Stanley if only you knew. He used to draw him like every day in English.” 

“Thank god! I thought they would never sort things out!” Richie said excitedly. 

“Hey,” Eddie said nervously. “I want you to kiss me.” 

Richie smiled at him, and Eddie looked away. 

“Oh forget it-” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Richie said eagerly. He climbed over to Eddie on the bed, and prepared himself. He was about to kiss the boy he’d had a crush on for forever. Then he kissed Eddie, gently at first, softly grazing his lips. Eddie was the one who went deeper, grabbing Richie’s hair and gently tugging on his curls. 

“Shit Kaspbrak,” Richie said as he pulled away. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Eddie asked nervously. 

“On the contrary. I just can’t believe I finally get to kiss you.” 

“Enough talking.” Eddie kissed him again, and Richie bit Eddie’s bottom lip gently. He moaned quietly, and Richie took this as an invitation to go further. Richie placed his body weight on one hand as Eddie pulled him on top of him. His hands were still in his hair, and Richie was the one moaning this time. 

“Oh fuck Eds-” 

“Shh don’t wake up my mom!” 

“Holy shit,” He kissed him again, grinding down on Eddie who was thoroughly enjoying it. 

“Richie,” Eddie breathed out before quickly inhaling. It was just too good, Richie on top of him, his perfect mess of curls in his hand, his slightly chapped lips on his. 

Richie grinded down again, enjoying the sight as Eddie sharply inhaled. Richie began palming him, and eventually, another thing led to another. Afterward, Eddie sighed as he came down from his high. 

“That was amazing!” Eddie practically shouted when Richie collapsed next to him. “Damn the miscommunication, we should’ve done that ages ago.” 

“So true,” Richie said after catching his breath for a minute. 

“Richie I think I love you,” Eddie said suddenly. 

Richie was caught off guard momentarily. “Oh come on, you don’t mean that. Just cause I sucked you off doesn’t mean you have to love me.” 

“No, it’s not that. I’ve been in love with you for years, and I think I’m in love with you now.” Eddie admitted, slightly embarrassed that Richie thought he was such a simp. 

“Oh, well, in that case, I think I’m in love with you too Eddie Spaghetti.” 

“Oh come on, really? After all that you’re gonna call me that stupid nickname?” 

“I just sucked your noodle, I think I earned it,” Richie said slyly. 

“DID YOU JUST MAKE A SPAGHETTI JOKE ABOUT MY DICK??” 

“No no no no I didn’t mean that your dick was small cause it’s very nice and-” 

“I’m just joshin' you Trashmouth,” Eddie said with a laugh. “Now go back to bed, you’re concussed, remember?” 

“Right, but I think the only thing that will make me feel better is if we cuddle. Doctor’s orders!” Richie played that card. 

“C’mere,” Eddie said playfully as Richie scooted closer. He was the big spoon, but he was alright with that. Cuddling Richie Tozier was always a plus. 

“Goodnight Richie,” Eddie said gently as he snuggled into his hair. 

“Night Eddie.” 

The next morning Richie climbed out the window and went back to his own house. The event of last night was still fresh in his mind, and he was sure to leave Eddie a note for old time’s sake. 

Dear Edwardo,  
I loved last night, not just for the sex, but for finally admitting my feelings for you. I guess we’re basically dating- right? How’s about tomorrow you climb on over to my place, and we can watch a movie or something. I bought Far From Home before this quarantine shit started. I look forward to your reaction when you have to face your mom this morning. You’re now a changed man, sir Kaspbrak. Plz, text me soon <3  
Richardo 

Eddie frantically texted Mike, who responded relatively fast. Bill was in the group chat too but was too hungover to respond to anything. 

Mike: Damn, quarantine really got everyone horny, huh 

Eddie: Oh shut up, it wasn’t like that 

Mike: sure ;) 

Eddie: bruh 

Mike: I’m just glad you two are finally together!!! My heart!!! 

Eddie: Ikr!!! I’m literally so happy I don’t think I can ever be sad again 

Mike: Just wait until you have to see mother Gothel at breakfast 

Eddie: true :|

Mike: Keep an eye on Bill if he texts you, he’s super hungover probably and last night Stan told him he loves him 

Eddie: W h a t 

Mike: ik it’s crazy you guys both had very eventful nights 

Eddie: talk about it 

Bill: U know I can read this right? 

Mike: BILL GO TALK TO STAN JESUS 

Bill: finee but if this goes bad I’m suing both of you, my lawyer will be in contact. 

Eddie: Just do ittt- if it worked for me and Rich it can work for you and Stan 

Mike: BESIDES HE ALREADY TOLD YOU HE LIKES YOU!!! 

Bill: what if it was just a prank??? Or if he was drunk and didn’t know what he was saying?? 

Eddie: I highly doubt it 

Mike: yeah same. Just go talk to him, ok? 

Bill: fine. :( 

Bill slowly climbed his stairs back down to the living room. Stan’s curls were stuck to his face where he’d been sweating, and he was still fast asleep when Bill reached the living room. It was 7 am, and Bill didn’t really even know how he was awake so early when he was hungover. He went to the kitchen and began preparing his special concoction of Gatorade and energy powder his football team had once called “The Cure” to solve all problems. It tasted like shit but sometimes it worked, so he chugged it down with an Advil. 

“Hey S-stan, how ya feelin’?” Bill gently shook him awake, handing him the drink and an Advil. God was he cute. 

“Hey Bill,” Stan said as he rubbed his eyes. He drank the drink quickly, swallowing the Advil with it. Bill sat down next to him on the pullout, and Stan decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday, I was super drunk and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfy. I understand if you want me to leave.” 

“Hey what? N-no way man, you p-p-promised not to leave me alone. B-besides, I don’t care if you're gay. I’m bi so, it doesn’t b-bother me at all. I j-just think you were confused or something.” 

“What?” Stan was shocked, he had no idea Bill was bisexual. 

“I get it,” Bill continued on. “I t-think you were j-just a little too drunk. I k-know you don’t like m-m-me so it’s ok.” 

“What are you talking about? I’ve had a crush on you since the 7th grade!” 

“Wait really? I- I thought y-you were lying l-last night. T-that’s why I was upset.” 

“I’m sorry Bill, I never meant to hurt you.” 

“No- it’s alright Stan! I like you too! I’ve been t-trying to w-w-work up the nerve to ask you out like f-forever.” 

Stan smiled gently. “So will you be my boyfriend then?” 

“Only if you agree to be m-mine first,” Bill responded, taking one of Stan’s hands and holding it in his own. “I’m hungover, w-w-wanna go outside and bird watch? He f-fresh air will be good-” 

“Yes, a thousand times yes!” 

After bird watching for an hour or so, Stan pointed out a black crow. “Wow that’s weird, I’ve never in my life seen one of those up this far north.” 

“W-what are you t-taking about? I don’t see anything-”

But Bill’s words were cut off by Henry and Patrick, who climbed out of the woods looking like two hobos from Neibolt. They looked like they’d slept in the woods, which they probably had. Patrick had dirt all over his face and Henry had a dead leaf stuck in his hair. Stan wondered where he’d gotten it from since it was just turned Spring. 

“Hi, fuckos!” Henry shouted from Bill’s yard. 

“W-what the fuck are you doing?” Bill yelled back. 

“Oh, we just came for a little chit chat about good ol’ Stanley over there. 

Stan clutched onto Bill’s arm, and Bill responded cooly. “Oh really? How the f-fuck did you even know he was here?” 

“Easy! Last night I had a run-in with Richie Tozier. All I had to do was mention Eddie and he told me everything.” 

Stan felt his chest squeeze up as he began hyperventilating. The last time he saw Henry and Patrick he’d been drunk and Henry had punched him. 

“You’re s-sick Bowers.” Bill spat back. “Now get the f-fuck outta my yard.” 

“Not until I’ve talked to Stanley. You see, he has some business he never finished.” 

Stanley turned away from the scene. 

“You see Stanley here came onto poor Patrick and left just as fast as he came. Get it? Came?” 

“Wow, r-real funny you psychopath.” 

“As I was saying, Stanley ran off to college after his parents caught him makin’ out with Pat in his room.” 

“Why is this important? Why can’t you just move on?” Stan pleaded with the two tormentors. His fling with Patrick had been a mistake. 

“Because you little bitch, I consider Patrick to be somewhat of an important fellow, and you left him wrecked after those few days of fun.” 

“You’re just possessive of him, Bowers. Just admit your gay and move along. Patrick is all yours, man.” Those were the wrong choice of words for Stan. 

“You bitch! You never loved me at all!” Patrick said finally. 

“You told me you loved Henry and I told you I loved Bill! We never loved each other!” Stan yelled back. 

“Just because I said that doesn’t mean I couldn't develop feelings for you.” 

“So you do like him!” Henry yelled at Patrick. 

“What? No that’s gay!” Patrick yelled with disgust. He didn’t actually love Stan, and he didn’t think he was capable of loving anybody. He just wanted Henry’s attention, and he was for sure getting it. 

“S-sorry buddy, but this whole situation is gay,” Bill said with a laugh. 

“Oh shut the fuck up Denbrough,” Henry said threateningly. 

“J-just leave us alone and go s-sort out your problems,” Bill said finally as he stood up. “Let’s g-go inside Stan. T-these psychos are d-dangerous.” 

“You dragged me here for nothing!” Henry yelled at Patrick, who was oddly smiling. “You told me Stanly fucking Uris used you, that he manipulated you.” 

Patrick had been manipulating and lying ever since the day his baby brother was reported an accidental death. It was just part of who he was, and he wouldn’t change for anyone, not even Henry. 

“Let’s just go,” Patrick said quietly. 

“What? No! You made me sleep in the fucking woods! We’re getting our closure.” 

“No- no way. I’m not- erm- able to face him again. Please let’s just go home.” Patrick said uneasily. 

“Fine, but the next stunt you pull, you’re dead.” 

“Whatever, Hen.” 

“That was fucking weird,” Stan admitted when they got inside. 

“Yeah, t-that sounded like a s-s-soap opera. I dunno h-how you ever d-dated Patrick.” 

Stan cleared his throat before clearing the air. “First of all I never dated him, we had a fling, that was all. In fact, I’ve never had a boyfriend before now.” 

Bill smiled from ear to ear, and it suited him well. “W-well I’m v-very happy to be your f-first b-boyfriend. Y-you’re mine too.” 

The two spammed the Losers club group chat, along with Richie and Eddie. 

Richie: We’re dating now and if anyone messes with Eddie I’ll just have to make it look like an accident 

Mike: point taken 

Stan: Bill and I are dating too! 

Bill: Guilty <3

Bev: what kind of fuckery has happened here? All of y’all have been pining for another since MIDDLE SCHOOL and NOW Y’ALL DECIDE TO DATE?!?!?! (But don’t get me wrong I love it) 

Ben: I’m so proud of you guys awww!!! 

Eddie: thx mom 

Mike: ok but fr what kind of trickery is it spill 

Richie: It’s coronatime bitches, that’s just how it be

Stan: Whatever man 

Bill: I have tea I forgot to spill, Patrick and Henry are totally boning 

Bev: Holy shit I called that 

Mike: seriously, is everyone getting horny now? We've been in quarantine for one day and y'all are already gettin' wild. smh 

Richie: Ok, Boomer 

Ben: RICHIE NO 

Richie: Richie yes :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a train wreck lmao 
> 
> please leave comments!! <3


End file.
